


Catching fireflies

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cute Lucifer, Fledgling Castiel, Fledgling Gabriel (Supernatural), Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Lucifer shows little Gabriel and little Castiel a beautiful sight on earth.





	Catching fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely inspired by an artwork so heartwarming my writer's mind couldn't help it but write something about it. 
> 
> https://iamkathastrophe.tumblr.com/post/174089018262/i-drew-another-illustration-for-my-prefallau-3
> 
> Go and show some love for the artist. It's a person who's talented and needs more love and appreciation.

Warm

 

The sun was spreading warmth through his body from his toes slowly crawling to his head and shoulders. A slight move and his wings stretched tingling under the sun rays as the soft wind ruffled them.

He eyes were closed, eyelashes gently fluttered, a gentle smile on his face as he stretched himself under the tree. 

Every nerve was lit with the pleasant hum of his grace, more gentle than butterflies' wings, more quiet than bees' buzz as he was enjoying the moment.

His smile widened when he sensed an approaching presence, still he pretended to be sleeping. 

The not so quiet rustling of wings was good enough for him to know who was standing next to him.

He felt a feather light touch on his right side, a flutter of wings and his grace recognized the touch. 

The touch came back..it was a feathered wing he was sure of it.

A little angel was trying to tickle him, but he had other plans. While still pretending to be moving in his sleep slowly he turned more on his side, lazily moved his right wing and covered himself with it. 

He heard a surprised yelp, a gust of wind and a body hitting the ground.

“ Luci!” 

Hidden behind his wings the color of pink sunset, Luci chuckled at his brother's annoyance.

“ Luci! I know you're not sleeping .”

Luci lifted his wing high enough so he could see his little brother. He was sitting on the ground pouting at him, golden wings sweeping the ground as the wind ruffled his honey-blond under sunlight golden hair.

“ Why are you hiding Luci ?”

“ It isn't hiding if you can see me..little one .”

“ But, I couldn't see your face...your wings are huge.”

Luci chuckled and used his wing to ruffle his hair. 

“ Little Gabe. ” 

Gabriel pulled out his tongue at him, sat up straight and announced 

“ My name is Gabriel, I'm an archangel and I came for my lessons please. “

Those words brought a smirk on Luci's face, he pulled Gabe towards him and started tickling him. Poor Gabriel he couldn't stop laughing, his hair getting more messy by the second as he was using his wings to escape from Luci’s grip. 

“ Luci….no…s…t..op.. “

Luci smirked at him and trapped Gabe in a hug. 

“ You're the archangel Gabriel, stop me yourself. “

To his surprise Gabriel's little hands started poking Luci and in no time they were both rolling on the grass giggling like never before. 

After they caught their breaths, Luci got up, pulled Gabe up and ruffled his hair. 

“ The archangel Gabriel is a fierce opponent. Well done little brother.”

Gabe blushed from the attention and smiled at him. 

“ Flying lessons? “

“ Where's the great archangel Michael?  Training again? “ Luci was imitating his brother which made Gabe giggle. 

“ Yes. He told me you've better at flying. “

Luci spread his wings, raised himself off the ground and floated in the air. His beautiful wings almost glowing under the sunlight mesmerized Gabe. 

“ Want to see me fly? “

Gabe nodded too stunned to say anything, he knew that his brother was good at flying, but he found himself impressed and wished he was like him. 

Luci was flying around Gabe, twisting in the air as graceful as a bird all the while enjoying the attention he was getting. Then he floated down as smoothly as he rose and smiled at Gabe's expression. 

“ You want to join me? “

He didn't need to ask twice, the moment the words left his lips Gabe was already in the air, his golden wings flapping as he tried to be as graceful as his brother Luci. 

They spent the rest of the day flying and playing around.

 

When nightfall came Gabe was sitting next to his little brother Castiel watching him play with his wings, giggling whenever Gabe would tickle him with them. 

Castiel was still a fledgling with blue eyes and midnight black wings, Gabe loved making him giggle. Just as he was about to get up and look for his big brother, Luci appeared, a big smile on his face as he greeted them. 

“ Gabe, little Cassie. “

Gabe smiled at him and Castiel giggled. 

“ So what are you two little angels doing? “

“ Nothing…”

Luci sat cross-legged next to them and whispered

“ Wanna see something amazing? “

“ Yes, Luci please.”

“ I'm going to take you to a special place, one I haven't shown to anyone. But it will be our secret okay? “

Gabe nodded so enthusiastically Luci thought he would get dizzy. But then he stopped and frowned

“ Can we take Cassie with us too ? “

“ He's too small Gabe, he can't fly. “

Gabe's eyes filled with tears and he whispered

“ Please…I'll carry him. “

Luci kissed his forehead and said

“ Okay, don't cry little brother. I'll carry Cassie and you'll fly next to me. “

The smile he got in return was totally worth it. 

“ Just don't leave my sight, it's already night. “

Then he slowly picked Castiel in his arms and together with Gabriel they flew in the darkness. 

 

The moon was full, the stars were twinkling on the sky and Luci guided Gabriel to a beautiful meadow and stopped there. 

Gabe looked around but couldn't really see anything but grass, trees and flowers, that was because angels had an excellent eyesight otherwise he would barely see anything in the darkness. 

“ Luci where are we? “

Luci was smiling at him, while he was rocking little Castiel in his arms. 

“ This is on earth of course. Just watch. “

Then he whistled and hundreds of tiny shiny specks flew from the grass, floated in the air and surrounded them. Gabe was turning to every possible direction trying to see what they were. 

“ They are called fireflies Gabe. “ Luci chuckled

Gabe was enchanted, he was catching them and admiring the way they were twinkling. It appeared they loved him too. 

“ Luci, they like me! “

Luci smiled at him, so did little Castiel. 

“ Of course, look at your wings they probably think you're their king or something. “

In a burst of energy Gabe slowly floated off the ground and was surprised when the fireflies did the same. Whenever he went they followed, there were some of them on Luci's and Castiel's wings and around them, but it appeared they preferred Gabriel. 

He never felt so happy…they were beautiful and small and shiny.. 

“ They are like you Gabe, right Cassie? “

Castiel giggled as Luci tossed him in the air only to catch him in his arms while Gabe together with the fireflies was flying around them. 

They spent the rest of the night catching and chasing fireflies until dawn broke and Luci had to return with both Castiel and Gabriel sleeping in his arms. 

It's needless to say that Luci brought them a few more times to catch fireflies, enjoying the way it made the little angels so happy. 


End file.
